


Costumes Gone Wrong

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Prompto is excited to be going out on All Hallow’s Eve with his lover, but it turns out something happens to the Prince’s costume that neither expects to happen.





	Costumes Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second collaboration with a friend on tumblr for Halloween. You can find the companion art piece [here](http://commanderboxers.tumblr.com/post/166994160682/the-second-half-of-my-halloween-collaboration-with). Please enjoy! :)

* * *

Adjusting his wings, harness hidden under his cropped vest, Prompto walks off the elevator, and stands in front of Noctis’ apartment door. He taps his hands against the heavy oak, tapping his silly knock - two short taps and one loud knock of his knuckles against the door. It’s All Hallow’s Eve, the entire population of Insomnia taking to heart the holiday, many different parties happening throughout the city. He looks down at his yellow and black plaid pants, his large circular wallet chain hanging down his left thigh.  _Huh_. He knocks against the door again, this time knocking like a normal person would, wondering why his lover isn’t opening the door yet.

“Shit.”

He pulls his phone out of his pocket to check and see if he’d misread the text. Maybe they were supposed to meet at the club? But he could have sworn they’d talked about him coming here first, so they could go to the club together. He knocks a few more times then stops when he hears Noctis’ voice come through the door.

“What?” He leans against the door, pressing his ear to it. “Noct? Are you there?? Why aren’t you opening the door!”

“Go away!” He hears his lover’s voice pass through the door. “I’m not going.”

“Don’t do this!” He whines, tapping against the door. “Come on, Noct. Let me in. Let me in….” He keeps knocking on the door, knowing that he’s being annoying, and hoping it will get his lover to open the door for him. “Come on, Noct. Open up! I won’t stop knocking until you do!”

The door flies open, Prompto almost falling down onto the floor, not expecting it to open so fast. He groans, stumbling forward, one wing clipping against the door jamb. “Uunnf!” He groans, standing back up after correcting himself. He looks around, and sees no lights are on. “What the hell, dude? Why are all the lights off? Noct? Where are you?”

“I’m in here.” He hears his lover’s voice coming from the bedroom. “I don’t think I can go.”

“What?? Why not? We’ve been talking about this party for weeks!” He bounces into the bedroom, and looks around. “Okay, I know you’re in here. Where the heck did you go??” He looks around, gasping when he sees his lover is standing behind him. With limited light making its way into the bedroom, he can see an outline of his lover’s costume. Red horns are protruding from the top of his head, and it looks like his ears are slightly pointed. “Oh my Gods!! Your costume looks so RAD.” He reaches up to touch the headband that’s hidden in his hair, hiding how his horns are perfect on the sides of his head when his lover knocks his hand away. “Yeowch! What the hell, Noct?”

“Don’t.” Noctis shakes his head. “This isn’t what you think it is, Prom.”

“What does that even mean?” He rocks back and forth on his feet, taking in the rest of his lover’s outfit. “You look fucking  _hot_.” There’s a black choker around Noctis’ neck, a blood red button up shirt with gold buttons covering his chest, with the last button left undone to give a little peek at his lower abdomen. Black arm garters hug the Prince’s biceps, sleeves rolled up past his elbows. He’s wearing a black and yellow wristband, slightly matching his own pants. He looks at his hands, eyes narrowing. “Whoa, dude. You’re really going all out for this costume, aren’t you?” He notices that Noctis’ nails are slightly longer than they normally are, almost talon-like.

His lover groans, and moves away from him. “That’s just it. I’m not. Something happened, Prompto.” Noctis turns around. “Look.”

He glances down, and sees what looks like an Imp’s tail stuck to his black slacks on his ass. “So? It’s a freaking tail? It’s your costume, duh.” He reaches down and touches the tail, and yelps when he feels that it’s solid flesh. “Holy shit!”

“I  _told_  you, something happened to me.” Noctis groans, and shakes his head. “I can’t go out like this.”

“Does that mean….” Prompto prods at the tail, watching as the red pointed end flicks, swishing away from him. He reaches up, and taps the tip of his finger against one of the horns. “Oh my Gooooooooods!” The horns are  _real_.

“That’s not all.” Noctis groans, and then sticks tongue out.

Prompto’s eyeballs grow wide, as he sees that his lover’s tongue has become forked. “Just….just what happened?”

“I’m not sure.” Noctis sighs, and sits down on the edge of the bed. “I was putting my costume together, and when I put my headband on, it sort of fused to my head, and I started to grow the tail? I’m still trying to figure out just what the hell happened.” Noctis groans, flopping back on the bed. “I look ridiculous!”

“Come oooon.” He grabs onto his lover’s hand, and pulls him back up. “If there’s any night that something weird like this can happen, it’s a good thing it happened on Halloween. No one is going to know that your costume isn’t really a costume.” He pulls him off the bed, and puts his lover’s clawed hands at his waist. “I wanna go party tonight! It’s not everyday I can dress like a fairy!”

“I mean, that depends.” Noctis teases him, a smile appearing on his lover’s face. “You could wear those wings any time you want.”

“Hah!” He scoffs, rolling his eyes, but smiles. “Okay, Mr. Wing Kink. Come on.” He locks their fingers together, and pulls him out of the bedroom. “Let’s just go out for a little bit. I’m telling you, no one is going to know. Let’s have some fun, yeah?”

“Aren’t you going to be cold?” His lover taps one sharpened nail against his torso. “Your stomach looks fucking amazing, Prom.”

“You think?” He smiles, a little bit more of a bounce in his step at his lover’s simple compliment. “I changed the piercing!” He taps his stomach. “Royal blue crystal for my Prince’s eyes.” He looks up, and then notices that his lover’s eyes aren’t blue. “Oh my Gods, your eyes too??” The normal blue eyes are a dark maroon, almost matching the color of the shirt he’s wearing.

“I told you. This is stupid. We should just stay here.” Noctis tries to tug his hand out of his grip, but Prompto shakes his head. “Come on, Prom…”

“No!” He tugs him towards the door. “We’re going out. We’re going to have fun. You’ll see!”

The streets are filled with people in various types of costumes. Some are dressed as daemons, helping the Prince of Lucis to blend in with the others, just as Prompto thought he would. It doesn’t take them long to get to the club, bypassing the line to get in thanks to Noctis’ status. When they get into the club, he feels Noctis’ hand wrap around one of his studded cuffs, dragging him to the dance floor.

“I told you it wouldn’t be a problem!” He smiles, dancing close to his lover, Noctis’ red eyes seeming to glow in the darkness. “Your eyes look so fucking cool right now!”

“Want to see something else really cool?” Noctis asks, leaning towards him. Prompto nods his head, and watches as his lover makes a small fireball appear in the palm of his hand. His mouth drops down, as he stares up at him.

“Iggy would be so proud!” He laughs, remembering all the times his lover has complained to him after a long day of training with his adviser. “Just be careful!” He blows on the flame, and watches it disappear. “We’re trying to blend in.” He winks, then turns around, pushing his ass against his lover’s crotch, arms wrapping protectively around his middle.

“Everybody is staring at you.” Noctis whispers into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. “I don’t like it.”

“You’re too possessive!” He turns around to face his lover, putting his hands on his shoulders. “You know that I don’t care about anybody else. Just you.” He blows a kiss at him, then turns back around to enjoy the rest of the song.

He pulls away from him, and begins to dance more, the strobe lights bouncing off of his wings, creating a shimmering illumination on the ground, light bouncing off of his belly button ring at times. Another slow song comes up, and Noctis pulls him back towards his body. He reaches up, fingers touching the black choker around his neck. “I can’t get over how  _hot_  you look right now, Noct.”

“Not as hot as you are.” Noctis touches the small crown that’s resting on the left side of his head. A sharp nail touches the tag hanging from his own studded choker. “My little Prince.” Noctis smirks, putting his hands back around Prompto’s waist. “Come on… let’s go back to my place?? You haven’t even kissed me yet.”

His cheeks burn, as he realizes what his lover is implying. Knowing they can’t do anything in this venue, even if they’re both in costume, one of them more unrecognizable than the other, he doesn’t want to risk it. Prompto nods, and grabs Noctis’ hand, the two of them leaving the club, the sudden lack of music making him realize his ears are ringing. He looks over at Noctis, and sees him grinning, the two of them laughing as they push through the crowds, more people seeming to be out now that it’s closer to midnight.

They get back to Noctis’ apartment, Prompto torn between unlacing his knee high combat boots, and wanting to kiss his lover now that they’re alone. A kiss wins out, as the door to the apartment slams shut, his arms wrapping around Noctis’ neck. “Let me feel it…” He whispers, hovering his lips close to Noctis’.

“You got it.”

The moment Noctis’ forked tongue touches his, he releases a needy whine, his vest being pushed off of his body, Noctis’ fingers pulling on the harness that his wings are attached to. He moans into his mouth, tongue touching one pointy nub, then licks between the split, then touches the other. Another snap of his harness makes him break off the kiss with a low whine. “Noooct…”

“Take off your shirt, but put the wings back on…” Noctis speaks against his ear, the two of them already walking to the bedroom. “I wanna fuck you with them on…”

Shaking with need, he nods his head, and is quick to pull them off, to take off the midriff shirt he’s wearing. Keeping his collar and wrist cuffs on, he slides the wings back on, now resting comfortably against his shoulder blades. He struggles to get his boots off, mad at himself for wearing such a complicated costume. He sees Noctis getting undressed, the redness of his tail and horns seeming more darker than they are due to his lover’s pale skin. He gets both boots off, and his pants and underwear.

Noctis kneels down in front of him, and pulls the tip of his cock into his mouth, Prompto’s mind going numb as he feels that forked tongue stroke his cock. His hand goes to the top of Noctis’ head, fingers sliding up to the tip of one of his horns, as his cock rubs against the split in Noctis’ tongue. The noise that Noctis makes at the simple touch has him repeating it, the suction around his cock increasing as Noctis moans more.

“Y-You like…when I touch them…?” Prompto moans, rolling his hips to push more of his cock into Noctis’ mouth, his hand gripping onto one of the horns. The whine his boyfriend releases has him almost coming right then, but stops himself from making it happen. The split in Noctis’ tongue rubs against his cock more, one tip sliding over the slit, before the other does the same, sending a tremble through his body. “S-Stop…” He moans, pulling his lover’s mouth off of his cock, holding onto both of his horns.

Red eyes glow, Noctis staring up at him. “Get on the bed, Prom. I want to fuck you so bad…”

He nods, and crawls onto the bed, staying on his knees. He faces Noctis, and watches him lube up his fingers. His lover kneels in front of him, and puts two fingers against his entrance, Prompto’s knees spreading apart as he feels one finger slip into him, the second following almost immediately afterwards. He reaches down, and puts his hand on Noctis’ tail, giving it a firm tug when he feels his fingers start to spread inside of him.

“Oh  _fuck_!” Noctis moans, his forehead connecting to Prompto’s shoulder. “D-Do that again, Prom…”

Giving another tug on the tail, he hears his lover moan, his own moans turning needier as the two fingers pump deep inside of him. “Nnngh…. N-Noct…” He moans, his fist moving up and down on Noctis’ tail, mimicking what he’d be doing to his cock. “Noct, I want you now…” He moans, pushing his hips down to feel his fingers go deeper into him. He pulls on his tail one more time, then feels the fingers pull out of him, Noctis roughly turning him to be on his hands and knees.

“You want it, Prom?” Noctis groans low near his ear, his tail curling possessively around Prompto’s arm. “I’m gonna give it to you so good right now. You ready…?”

He feels the tip of Noctis’ cock pushing against his loose hole, the tip slipping into him with little resistance. He moans loud, laying his hands flat on the bed as he pushes back, his lover’s cock slipping deeper into him with the gentle push. The tail uncurls from around his arm, the flattened tip tapping his arm before disappearing. Prompto’s about to ask why Noctis has pulled it away when he feels something warm curl around his cock.

“Oh, GODS.” He moans, as he pushes back against Noctis’ body, his Imp tail wrapped tight around his cock, slowly moving up and down on him. “Noct!”

“I told you…” Noctis growls low near his ear. “I’m gonna fuck you so good, Prom…”

His hands dig into the mattress, as they start a fast pace, his wings flapping a little with the harsh thrusts that his lover makes happen. He rolls his hips faster, cock ready to burst when he feels the tip of Noctis’ cock strike him right in that spot deep inside of him. “YES!” He screams, lifting himself up to be on his knees, as he presses his back against Noctis’ chest.

Reaching up, he grabs onto one of Noctis’ horns, anchoring himself to him with a low moan. The tip of Noctis’ tail taps against the sensitive tip of his cock, then rubs against it in just the right way, the tightness loosening. His voice cracks as he screams, his orgasm consuming him as he feels Noctis grind into that spot inside of him. The moan that his lover makes as Prompto’s hand grips onto his horn makes him shake from head to toe, the pleasure hitting him tenfold as they climax together, Noctis’ moans filling his ears.

Prompto pants hard, falling forward onto the bed. He groans, the tail wrapped around his cock disappearing, as he feels Noctis pull out of his ass. He collapses onto the bed, still breathing hard as he feels something soft touch his hand. He uses the towel that’s been placed there to clean himself up, then struggles to get the wings off of him, his chest slightly sore. Only then does he realize that his chest is covered in scratch marks, Noctis having been playing with his nipples while they’d been fucking. He’d been so focused on his tail and horns that he’d forgotten about those sharp nails.

“Here.” Noctis groans, handing him a curative, laying down on the bed next to him. “Sorry I got carried away.” He gestures to Prompto’s chest.

Smiling, he swallows the contents of the vial, and tosses it into the wastebasket. “I’m not.” He looks at his lover, and touches one of his horns, seeing him visibly shudder at the touch. “Think you’ll be better by the morning?”

“Guess we’ll find out, huh?” Noctis pulls him close to his body. “Don’t know about you, but I’m tired.”

“Me too.” He giggles, and snuggles close to him. “If you’re not better, then I guess we’ll just have to figure something out, huh?”

“Yeah.” The Prince yawns, and kisses him on the lips. “Sleep now. Love you.”

“Love you too, Noct.” He smiles, and closes his eyes, drifting to sleep, completely spent after their incredible session.

***

The next morning, Noctis’ body is back to normal. No more pointed ears, no more sharp nails, but most importantly no more horns or tail. Prompto smiles, slightly sad that they’re gone, but not too sad. He’s happy his lover is back to his old self, still sleeping soundly next to him. He closes his eyes again, and falls back asleep, resting more peacefully, knowing that Noctis is all better. It had just been a thing on Halloween, thank the Gods.

 


End file.
